dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Tropes Wiki/Cowboy Bebop At His Computer
This is when the media reports blatantly incorrect facts about a creative work that any fan (or casual observer, or anyone with access to The Other Wiki, etc.) would know to be wrong. It seems like some people just can't be bothered to do any fact-checking. Let's face it — sometimes, it's easy to do. But what about the news? Newspapers, a News Broadcast, national news, etc.? It is in their job description to do at least some research, to make sure they aren't stating factual untruths. This rule apparently doesn't apply much to works of fiction. Maybe the news media doesn't seem to care as much about the show in question as about whatever effect it had. But that's no reason to make an error that could have been avoided by looking into the material a bit, especially if said error involves serious accusations like blaming a child's death on imitating something they saw on TV. Often results in examples either factually incorrect (from minor to grossly wrong like the trope namer) or taking some "facts" from The Theme Park Version of a larger entity, which to some is much worse than just not doing the research. Compare Complaining About Shows You Don't Watch. See Fandom Berserk Button when it's the fans who get the names wrong. I Am Not Shazam is a key trope involved. Also compare Dan Browned, the version for fictional works. See New Media Are Evil (though if you find yourself constantly annoyed by this kind of thing then you probably believe Old Media Are Evil). See also Animation Age Ghetto for when people dismiss various kinds of cartoons as childish when they, in fact, are not. For a problem endemic to Anime and Manga, see All Anime Is Naughty Tentacles. This trope can also overlap with a Shallow Parody if the parodists in question are really careless with their research. This is basically the Real Life version of Critical Research Failure. Film - Live Action * Regarding Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London, it seems Paintbox thought Sabeen, the Indian bassoon player, was Cody's love interest for the film when in reality it was Scotland Yard operative Emily. All of Sabeen's interactions with Cody were just her thinking Cody was her "woodwind buddy" and nothing more. * Inter-Kuboia Cable describes Romano Family Quartet 3 as "Four friends receive letters from an unknown culprit of a tower incident". Clearly they watched only the first 30 minutes of the movie and nothing else, as the culprit is revealed to be Gamm Bal. * The Maddox Show 2002 live action movie was described as being "Better than the last one"... Maddox: The Movie 2000 (1999) - 100% Maddox Show 2002 Movie (2002) - 40%. Western Animation * Paintbox once described Pinky and the Brain as "A grumpy mouse and his odd circle of bizarre friends go on adventures", when in reality it's actually about an Evil Genius mouse and his Cloud Cuckoo Lander lackey scheming to take over the world. Clearly someone at Paintbox just read the entry on the show in The Monty Python Encyclopedia and nothing else. * A continuity announcer (Brock Baker) on Jetix Play thought Sylvanian Families was about "Ashley and her friends going on adventures in the Sylvanian Forest." That's just half the show's plot. * Cignal... good lord: ** VeggieTales is described as "A tomato and a cucumber receive letters from children." ** Cignal describes SpongeBob SquarePants as "a pirate named Patchy tells stories of a chipper sea sponge who lives in Bikini Bottom." Clearly they just watched the special episodes and nothing else. ** Their description for The Transformers claims that Transformers are weapons used by the Autobots and Decepticons, when of course they themselves are the Transformers. ** They also can't seem to decide whether or not Matthias from Redwall is a mouse, a rat or a gerbil. Matthias, in one episode wherein he chanted a poem to find Martin's shield, clearly said "A warrior mouse" and he is clearly stated to be a mouse throughout the franchise. * Multiple sources refer to Cindi and Friends as a Kantasy series. Although the show uses the same art style as Kantasy shows, it is not a fantasy show, therefore, it cannot qualify as Kantasy. Category:Tropes Category:Dream Fiction Wiki